1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for recording media, such as magnetic tape cassettes, CDs, floppy disks, etc., consisting of a receptacle which contains and encloses the recording medium in a partially pocket-like manner and of a cover pivotably connected to the receptacle and forming one of the faces of the container as well as at least a portion of a side wall of the container adjoining the one face in such a way that in the course of opening of the container the cover opens by pivoting around the pivot axis and releases the recording medium for removal.
2. Prior Art
Containers of the above-described type are commercially available and millions of them are presently in use, for example for audio magnetic tape cassettes. The receptacle, containing the magnetic tape cassette in its lower part in a partially pocket-like manner, is shaped in such a way that it extends over the length of the container, and two faces which are partially integrally formed are used to support pivot or hinge pins of the cover. In this case the cover forms all of the two faces and one of the side walls of the container.
Therefore the pivot axis of this known container is located parallel to the side walls and the direction of insertion or removal of the cassette from the receptacle extends perpendicular to the pivot axis.
The spatial distribution or assignment of the faces and side walls of this known container to the receptacle or the cover and the geometry which is set because of the disposition of the pivot axis result in a procedure for removing an inserted cassette which as a rule requires that the receptacle and the cover each must be grasped by a respective hand, after which the pivotal movement is performed. Although a single-handed manipulation of this known container is not basically impossible, it is not ergonometrically satisfactory and as a rule leads to an uncontrolled flipping movement with the result that in most cases the magnetic tape cassette falls out of the receptacle.